Non-lethal effectors are gaining increasing importance in asymmetric conflicts. Blocking systems are an important element thereby in order to restrict both vehicles and personnel in their movement possibilities. Such systems are particularly effective when they are used quickly and in a targeted manner in the context of the situation at a safe distance from one's own forces. Systems against vehicles should act in such a way that injury to the crew is excluded as far as possible. For a wide range of effectiveness, such systems are to have the ability to be laid in the shortest time possible in perceived movement directions of vehicles and to stop them.
Classical non-lethal blocking systems against vehicles and personnel are all types of construction-engineering barriers, such as walls, fences, ditches, etc. The disadvantage is that they must be applied preventively with considerable expenditure of time and material, and are stationary and inflexible. It is frequently necessary to monitor their function. In addition, they can be seen and recognized optically from afar. Although these barriers are non-lethal in their effect, they do not always prevent personnel and vehicles from overcoming them.
Barriers by means of barbed wire or the like on the ground or at a specific height do not always have a non-lethal effect. They may lead to injuries. If enough of them are installed, they can stop vehicles. However, this assumes a considerable number of such barriers.
Mine barriers or the like as preventive barriers have a lethality and are widely banned.
DE 195 09 404 C1 describes a device for the enforced stopping of vehicles with elastomer tires. The device is composed of at least one sharp spike that can be scattered and that has a stand ensuring a piercing position into the wheel of the vehicle. This stand is embodied so that further spikes can be inserted into it and is likewise composed of an elastomer material. Through this measure the wheel revolution of a vehicle is impaired effectively, although slowly.
GB 577,929 concerns an obstacle including means by which it is anchored in the ground and a plurality of sharp tips provided with spikes or other offensively shaped wires or rods that are orientated in all directions over the ground, so that they form a type of mushroom. The obstacle is driven into the ground via an anchored screw and then the wires or rods are released.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,713 A presents a so-called crow's foot as a means against vehicles with tires. This crow's foot has four hollow arms fixed securely to a sphere, wherein one of these arms points upwards and the other three form the placement area for the foot.
Furthermore a device for throwing blocking means for military blocking obstacles (has been described in DE 646 750 A. The throwing device is composed of a framework in which individual blocking means as resilient expanding rod supports armed with spikes are accommodated in a prepared position. When the device is launched, the blocking means are released so that the blocking means unfold and burrow into the ground.
The object of the invention is to set forth another non-lethal blocking system that can be distributed flexibly in the terrain and in spite of a simple construction is very effective.